


Одинокая звезда

by istnn



Category: Memorist (TV 2020)
Genre: Drama, F/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istnn/pseuds/istnn
Summary: Если бы не пятнадцать лет разницы в возрасте, разное служебное положение и собственные моральные принципы, Ен Су, наверное, пригласил бы ее на кофе.
Kudos: 3





	Одинокая звезда

Привыкнуть можно было ко всему — было бы достаточно времени. Стареешь? Это естественно. Поднимаешься по карьерной лестнице, больше не выходишь работать в поле — только в офисе, и никакого адреналина в крови, когда прижимаешь ублюдка лицом к асфальту; теперь издали, через прицел камеры, или еще отстраненнее — отслеживать информацию через звонки подчиненных и держаться единственным мостиком между начальством и отделом. Да, господин, операция прошла успешно, господин.  
К этому можно привыкнуть — и Ен Су привыкает. Собственное лицо на старых фотографиях уже не кажется знакомым, годы стираются из памяти. Важным остается только здесь и сейчас — выполнена работа или нет.

Он может привыкнуть ко всему, но не к тому, что видит себя самого в глазах одного из подчиненных Хан Сон Ми. В штабе многолюдно, где-то между дальних столов лавирует замначальника Ли, и один этот факт заставляет муравейник полицейского управления волноваться и трепетать. Никто не хочет попадать под горячую руку. Ен Су следит за этим сосредоточенно, прекрасно зная, кому именно придется получить выговор.  
К постоянно недовольному начальству тоже можно привыкнуть.  
Замначальника редко хвалил его, никак не выделяя из общей массы, и Ен Су, конечно, не обижался — просто не имел права, да и сам понимал, когда действительно недорабатывал. Но с недавних пор Ли Шин Ун будто сравнивал — и это сравнение всегда было не в пользу Ен Су. Ничего не поделаешь, когда рядом — восходящая звезда полиции.

Кто-то должен остаться в тени.

Хан Сон Ми — не звезда, скорее, искрящийся вихрь, как смерч, мечется по штабу, отдает приказы, говорит с кем-то торопливо и — Ен Су не знает, благодарить ли за это высшие силы — не сталкивается с заместителем начальника. Если бы — очередной ядерный взрыв, снесло бы всех в районе километра.  
Нет, конечно, нет. Замначальника воспитывает восходящую звезду кнутом и пряником, когда для всех остальных — только кнут, и Ен Су не может его винить — Хан Сон Ми действительно невероятно умна и нужна полиции больше, чем даже этот детектив-телепат.  
— Сделай из нее звезду, — говорил замначальника, будто это было в силах Ен Су. Будто Хан Сон Ми уже не…

Она возникает перед ним, докладывает обстановку — все налаживается, местоположение отследили; Ен Су кивает, не глядя. Смотреть на нее — опасно для жизни.  
Что-то вроде детского «не смотри на солнце, а то ослепнешь».  
Ен Су не хотел слепнуть — он уже видел таких. Хан Сон Ми исчезает — взмах черных волос, поджатые губы, взгляд исподлобья — подходит к одному из своих подчиненных, просит его найти какую-то информацию, а тот не может отвести от нее взгляда.  
Ен Су едва ли может вспомнить его имя — зато понимает, наверное, больше всех в комнате. Вихрь по имени Хан Сон Ми снова исчезает, мгновенно материализуясь у своего стола, а парень продолжает смотреть ей вслед, пока кто-то из коллег не отвлекает его.  
Ен Су наблюдает за этой сценой со странной смесью жалости и презрения.

Ему самому не помешал бы отпуск, но это невозможно, пока не арестуют Палача, а потом обязательно возникнет кто-то новый, и Ен Су снова отложит мысли об отдыхе подальше, потому что нужен на работе. Или потому, что не может уйти, пока Хан Сон Ми здесь.  
У них слишком много общего, например — граничащий с безумием трудоголизм и бесконечная жажда справедливости, и единственный плюс опыта Ен Су — он способен вовремя отступить, чтобы потом получить больше. Хан Сон Ми всегда — только вперед, пока гора перед ней не сравняется с землей; Ен Су усмехается в ладонь, чтобы никто не заметил и не начал задавать вопросы. Он, на самом деле, завидует — она всегда в центре действия, а ему, кажется, суждено быть похороненным в отчетах. Ен Су старательно пытается не думать о том, как они друг другу подходят — эта мысль однажды точно его погубит. Если работа в офисе не добьет раньше.  
Хан Сон Ми проносится мимо, и за ней — весь отдел.  
Если бы не пятнадцать лет разницы в возрасте… Если бы не эти пятнадцать лет, разное служебное положение и собственные моральные принципы, он бы, наверное, пригласил ее на кофе.  
Ен Су прекрасно понимает, что он — такой же, как этот парнишка из штаба, который смотрит верным щенком и готов бежать за ней хоть на край света.

Когда Хан Сон Ми уходит из полиции — яркая звезда, разоблачившая величайшую коррупцию, уничтожившая гниль, которая поразила систему правосудия, этот щенок и правда бежит за ней следом. Ен Су смотрит на это через окно своего офиса и отчего-то усмехается.  
Кожа все еще горит от ее прикосновения. Ладонь Хан Сон Ми в его руках казалась непозволительно маленькой.  
Странно, думает Ен Су отстраненно, рассматривая ее заявление об отставке, действительно странно — он прикоснулся к звезде, но ожога не осталось.  
Усмехнувшись своим мыслям, Ен Су отворачивается от окна и возвращается к работе.


End file.
